


More possibilities

by LoLecter



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur being Arthur, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has met someone and he ask Douglas for advice. Douglas is a bit surprised when he learns that said "someone" is male.<br/>Or how nobody care that Arthur is bisexual, Carolyn is an awesome mother and Douglas like to flirt with Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I know Cabin pressure ended months ago, but I had this unfinished little story on my computer and I decided to finish it and post it today. Maybe some people will enjoy.

Arthur: “Good morning Douglas.”  
  
Douglas: “Good morning Arthur.“  
  
Arthur: “Would you like coffee?”  
  
Douglas: “Yes, thank you.”  
  
Arthur: “You’re here early this morning.”  
  
Douglas: “Yes. I had something to do on the plane before the others arrived. Don’t expect it to happen again.”  
  
Arthur: “I won’t. Douglas could I ask you something?”  
  
Douglas: “Of course. What new question do you have for me today?  How do you know when you’ve run out of invisible ink?  Is it possible to be allergic to water?”  
  
Arthur: “No, although I have never thought about that. But I wanted your advice on something since you're the person I know who have the most experience with relationships.”  
  
Douglas: “That, I do yes.”  
  
Arthur: “So I met someone the other day when I was out with Mom and Herc...”  
  
Douglas: “Hang on a minute. Are you telling me Carolyn brought you with her on her date?”

Arthur: “Well not exactly a date. There was a party in Hercules family and mom though I could enjoy going with them since they would be lots of people and stuff. Also cake. Lots of cake. Anyway as I was saying I met someone there and I really like them, but I don't know if they feel the same. I was wondering if you could tell me. “

Douglas: “Having not met this person nor seen the two of you together I am not sure how I am supposed to do that. I am smart, not omniscient. “

Arthur: “What does omniscient mean?”  
  
Douglas: “It means knowing everything about everyone.”  
  
Arthur: “Oh a bit like mom then.”

Douglas: “...”  
  
Arthur: “Yes, mom always knows if the passengers are idiots and half of the time she has not even met them yet!”  
  
Douglas: “Nevermind Arthur. Talk to me about this fine young person and I will help you the best I can.”

Arthur: “Hmmm ok. Well he really likes cheesecake, he loves playing yellow car and...”

*sound of Douglas choking on his coffee.*  
  
Douglas: “Pardon me Arthur... forgetting the fact that you telling me about his favorite food and games  will not help me at all to know how he may or may not feel about you... Did I hear you saying this person was a he?”

Arthur: “Yes.”

Douglas: “So it's a man.”

Arthur: “Yes. I'm pretty sure he is. I mean I have not asked him, but I don't know a lot of girls who are called Oliver and can grow a beard. ”

Douglas: “Good point. So... you like men.”

Arthur: “Yes.”

Douglas: “Does your mother know of your preference?”

Arthur: “What preference?”

*Douglas Sigh*  
  
Douglas: “I meant does your mother know that you are homosexual?”  
  
Arthur: “Oh. Yes I think she knows I like men, but I’m not gay. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay or anything.”

Douglas: “Arthur.... I am pretty sure the definition of homosexuality is men liking other men. You are a man, unless there is something you never told me, and you like other men.”

Douglas: “Yes, but I like girls too. Mom said I’m something called bisexual, but really it’s just that If I like someone I don’t really care if they are a boy or a girl. Or neither.  I just like them.”

Douglas: “And do you know a lot of neither Arthur?”  
  
Arthur: “Well no, but I’m sure they are some.”  
  
Douglas: “I think we’re getting distracted here. Why don’t we come back to Oliver? What did he do that could make you think he likes you too? “

Arthur: “Well, that’s the thing. I don’t know.  We played connect four and yellow car (although that was a bit boring since we were in the garden of a house) and we talked about cheese cake and dogs and he asked me for my cell phone number, but I told him that mum doesn’t let me have a cell phone anymore since I lost the last one in another country and dropped the other before that in the bath.”

Douglas: “Did you really?”  
  
Arthur: “Yes. So I gave him mom’s number and told him he could call her and ask to talk to me.”  
  
Douglas: “Of course you did! So what did he say?”  
  
Arthur: “He looked a bit afraid, gave me his phone number and told me to call him instead. I think he was a bit scared to talk to mom. “

Douglas: “Yes, Arthur. I am sure seeing Caroline in a floral dress at a party must have been terrifying. “  
  
Arthur: “That’s exactly what I thought. “  
  
*Douglas sigh again*  
  
Douglas: “So did you call him?”  
  
Arthur: “Well, no because I’m not sure if he likes me or not. That’s why I’m asking you.”  
  
Douglas: “Arthur, anyone who still asks you to call them after you gave them your mom’s number is either 10 years old and used to it or completely and utterly blinded by your charm. I would guess he is not 10 years old.”  
  
Arthur: “No he isn’t. He is 26.”  
  
Douglas: “So the logical conclusion would be that he does in fact like you too.”  
  
Arthur: “You really think?”  
  
Douglas: “Yes, Arthur. Call back that fine young man and invite him for a drink or whatever it is you do on your date.”  
  
Arthur: “Ok I will. Thanks Douglas.”  
  
Douglas: “My pleasure, Arthur.”

***

Douglas: “Ah Martin. I have news for you.”

Martin: “Oh really. Did you get married again over the week end?”  
  
Douglas: “Ha. Ha. Ha. _Very_ funny. No. It is about Arthur. He has met someone.”  
  
Martin: “...”  
  
Douglas: “Someone whom he likes very much and who seems to like him back, god knows why.”  
  
Martin: “Really?  Who is she? Do we know her?”  
  
Douglas: “That’s the twist. It’s not a she.”

Martin: “You mean...  you mean...really? I’m sure I remember Arthur talking about a girlfriend once.”  
  
Douglas: “He is bisexual if that is what you’re asking. “  
  
Martin: “Oh. Well good for him. He has two times more chance to find someone then.”

Douglas: “Yes and no offence, but if there is anyone who needs it it’s him. You should consider playing for both team too Martin. “  
  
Martin: “Well, since I would still spend half of my time working as a man with a van and the other half sitting here with you I don’t see how that would help me to get a date. Unless _you’re offering?_ ”

Martin sounds sarcastic. Douglas sound completely serious.  
  
Douglas: “Well, Helena and I are over after all and I am always open to new experience.  Are _you_ interested?”  
  
*Short silence of shock*  
  
Martin: “Well, Douglas...I...there are rules about relationship between captain and their first officer. I don’t think it would be... very professional.”  
  
Douglas: “Well, if that’s the only reason I will try not to be too disappointed. I know how professionalism is important to you.”  
  
Martin:“Yes, it is.”  
  
Douglas: “But _if_ we were not working toge...”  
  
Carolyn come in  
  
Carolyn: “Douglas!”  
  
*Martin sigh, relieved*   
  
Douglas: “Yes, Carolyn.”  
  
Carolyn: “Did you just tell Arthur to call that boy he has been talking about constantly?”  
  
Douglas: “Yes, I did. Is he doing it now?”  
  
Carolyn: “Yes, he just asked me for my phone.”  
  
Douglas: “And is that a problem?”  
  
Carolyn: “No, of course not. Maybe he will finally shut up about it.”  
  
Douglas: “So... Arthur likes boys too.”  
  
Carolyn: “Yes. Since he was little. You should have seen his father’s face when he told him he wanted to marry the boy next door at 8. The poor boy never understood why his father reacted so badly.”  
  
Martin: “Is that why their relationship is so... not very good?”  
  
Carolyn: “Yes, I think so.”  
  
*Arthur speaking on the phone and walking toward the flight deck*  
  
Arthur: “...Yes, that would be great. I just have to ask mom if I can.”  
  
*Arthur enters the flight deck*  
  
Arthur: “Mom, can I go with Oliver to the park Saturday?”  
  
Carolyn: “Yes, Arthur of course you can. You don’t have to ask me permission. “  
  
Arthur: “She says I can come.”  
  
*Arthur leaves the flight deck and keep talking on the phone*  
  
Douglas:  “If that chap is not yet running away after hearing Arthur ask his mom permission to go on a date with him... I think Arthur should marry him.”

Carolyn: “I don’t know how long that wedding would last, but I would certainly enjoy the vacation.”

Martin: “I think it would be great. Can you imagine Arthur’s wedding?”

*Silence*

Douglas: “I suspect it would look like my daughter’s birthday party with less pink and a priest.”

Carolyn: “Sadly it is probably true. I can already see the balloons.”

*Carolyn sigh*

Carolyn: “I am going to go welcome our passengers. Let’s hope I don’t murder them before we take off.”

Douglas: “It would be bad for business, yes.”

Carolyn leaves

Douglas: Martin?

Martin: “Yes?”

Douglas: “If Arthur really were to get married...”

Martin: “Yes?”

Douglas: “Would _you_ come as my date to the reception?”

 

**End**


End file.
